nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Orbitecture
Il termine Orbitecture (scritto OrbiTecture) designa un approccio sistemico di progettazione architettonica integrata per i futuri habitat umani nello spazio. È stato proposto in forma compiuta per la prima volta nel 2017 dalla rivista internazionale Le Carré Bleu ., ma il primo riferimento risale al 2015 nell’ambito delle attività del Center for Near Space, think-tank italiano dedicato agli scenari umani nello spazio, parte dell’Italian Institute for the FutureCenter for Near Space: OrbiTecture. I suoi principali teorizzatori sono gli ingegneri aerospaziali Gennaro Russo e Vincenzo Torre e l’architetto e urbanista Massimo Pica CiamarraCristian Fuschetto, SpaceHub: abitare nuovi mondi: la città spaziale made in Naples, “Il Mattino”, 5 luglio 2017.. Definizione Il termine si rifà al precedente “urbatecture”, coniato nel 1963 dall’architetto Jan Lubicz-Nycz per designare i suoi progetti di megastrutture polifunzionali integrate che disegnano intere parti di città, come nel progetto non realizzato per Tel AvivAndrea Zanelli, Una parola per costruire, “IBC” n. 2, 2010.. Il termine fu poi rilanciato nel 1973 da Bruno Zevi per definire un paradigma architettonico teso a superare la mentalità “segregazionista” dell’urbanistica razionalista; nella forma italiana "urbatettura" fu inserito da Zevi tra “le sette invarianti dell’Architettura moderna”Bruno Zevi, Il linguaggio moderno dell'architettura, Einaudi, Torino 1973.. In analogia con il precedente, i teorici del concetto di OrbiTecture sostengono la necessità di superare l’approccio finora utilizzato nella costruzione delle infrastrutture spaziali – in particolare quello impiegato per la Stazione Spaziale Internazionale – fondato sulla compartimentazione e la giustapposizione di unità pre-assemblate, in favore di un approccio sistemico nella progettazione dei nuovi habitat spaziali, improntato sui principi di comfort, vivibilità e assemblaggio direttamente nello spazio, implementando strutture gonfiabili (sull'esempio di Bigelow Aerospace) e produzione additiva (comunemente nota come stampa 3D)Guido De Martino, Massimo Pica Ciamarra, Gennaro Russo, Vincenzo Torre, Orbitecture et SpaceHub : l’approche systemique, in .. Tra i riferimenti storici alla base dell’OrbiTecture c’è la visione del fisico e pioniere della missilistica Hermann Oberth, sintetizzata nella sua frase: “To make available for life every place where life is possible. To make inhabitable all world as yet uninhabitable” (“Rendere abitabile ogni luogo dove la vita sia possibile. Rendere abitabili tutto i mondi ancora inabitabili”)Vincenzo Torre, Visions de la vie future dans le Quatrième Environment : l’évolution de la forme des habitats humains dans l’espace, in .. Progetti rappresentativi Un primo concept direttamente ispirato ai princìpi di OrbiTecture è quello dello SpaceHub presentato nel 2017 dal Center for Near Space alla Città della Scienza di Napoli. Si tratta di un nodo di interscambio spaziale, elemento di una futura possibile città cis-lunare. Situato in orbita terrestre bassa a 2000 km di quota oppure in uno dei punti lagrangiani del sistema Terra-Luna, ospita 100 abitanti equi-suddivisi tra operatori/gestori, ricercatori e turisti spaziali, ed è in grado di garantire le funzioni di molo di attracco, hangar di manutenzione-rifornimento, laboratorio scientifico, resort''Center for Near Space presenta a Napoli la città tra Terra e Luna, “Il Denaro”, 5 luglio 2017.. Tra i precedenti storici di progetti che rientrano nel paradigma della OrbiTecture, si possono citare la ''Wonhrad (“ruota abitata”) di Hermann Noordung, la Flying City di Georgii Krutikov, la sfera di Bernal proposta dallo scienziato britannico John Desmond Bernal, il progetto di stazione spaziale toroidale di Werner von Braun, il Cilindro di O'Neill concepito dal fisico americano Gerard K. O’NeillTorre, cit. in .. Progetti recenti che rientrano nel paradigma della OrbiTecture sono per esempio il concept del Moon Village realizzato dall’ESA in collaborazione con lo studio Foster and Partners, e il progetto IceHouse per Marte vincitore di un contest della NASA del 2015Marco Sorito, Architecture planétaires et technologies de construction. Les projets de colonization de l’espace : la Lune (ESA) et Mars (NASA), in .. Note Bibliografia * Voci correlate * Stazione spaziale * Colonizzazione dello spazio Collegamenti esterni * www.lecarrebleu.eu (Le Carré Bleu) Fonti * Categoria:Futurologia Categoria:Conquista dello spazio Categoria:Ingegneria aerospaziale